Beauty and the Beast: The Rose's Enchantment
by A Bit of Sunshine
Summary: You're never too old to live your parents' fairytale.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

_"Long ago, a young prince lived a spoiled life in his lavish palace. He was surrounded by dutiful servants and everything his heart desired._

_One bitter winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, bartering a rose in return for shelter. The prince was repulsed by her ugliness. He turned her away without another glance. But she warned him," Do not be deceived by appearences for beauty is found within." But he still refused. Suddenly, the old woman's haggard appearence melted away to reveal an extravagent enchantress. The prince attempted to apologize but she stated," I have found no love in your heart. Your appearence shall now be a reflection of what you truly are." The prince was then transformed into a hideous beast and his household into enchanted objects. She granted him a magic mirror to view the outside world and the enchanted rose she had first offered. "This rose will bloom until your twenty-first year. If you cannot find love and have love returned to you before the last petal falls, you will remain a beast forever." And with those last words, the enchantress disappeared into the blizzard._

_Over the years, the prince lost all hope of finding anyone to love. For who could ever love a beast?_

_Ten years later, an inventor appeared on the beast's doorstep. In a fit of rage, the beast threw him into the frigid dungeon, leaving him for death._

_Little did the beast know that the inventor had a daughter named Belle. She was a very intelligent and stunningly beautiful girl who dreamed of adventure beyond her provincial village. But her opinions were not taken kindly among the villagers. She was given a reputation as an odd girl with far-fetched ideas. The only one to even give Belle positive attention was the vain Gaston who attempted for her hand in marriage. His only interest in her was of her outer beauty. Belle was not impressed by his conceited charm. The only man who was in possession of Belle's heart was her dear father._

_Her father was the only thing her mind as she rode of in search of him. Her horse brought her to the iron-wrought gates of the beast. She selflessly traded her place._

_She and Beast were at once at odds with each other. The two even had to save each other when confronted by a wolf-attack! But they were both grateful._

_Belle and Beast soon began to develope a friendship. They spent nearly every day reading, strolling on the grounds, or attending dinners with each other. Strange new feelings soon began to spark. These feelings were especially apparent during a romantic ballroom dance between the two._

_Beast knew he loved her. And in her heart, Belle loved the Beast. But niether could admit it. In an act of love, Beast released his precious Belle to be with her sick father. Gaston, jealous of Belle's affection for the Beast, stormed the castle with the villagers. Belle returned to the castle only to find the Beast in a brawl with a furious Gaston. Gaston was soon killed, but not without Beast receiving a dangerous stab wound._

_"At least I got to see you one last time," he breathed, caressing Belle's cheek gently. His eyes began to heavy as he stared deeply at his true love. "No, please," Belle cried, tears pouring," don't leave me. I love you." Belle weeped for the only person who truly brought her happiness. Her Beast._

_Streaks of light soon consumed Beast, and he was transformed into a handomse prince. "Belle, it's me," he assured the startled girl. Belle was hesitant, but once she glanced into those cerulean eyes she knew. "It is you!" she exclaimed. The two shared a passionate embrace that literally brought fireworks. The entire palace was transformed into its former glory._

_Belle and the Prince whose name she learned was Adam were soon wed. The entire kingdom was ecstatic. The province was even more jubilant to learn that their dear, now, queen was expecting a little prince or princess."_

Belle sighed in reminiscence before continuing. She could just picture the moment when her first child was placed into her arms.

"Hello, my little Rose," she had cooed, scanning the child's features. Adam caressed the baby's rosey cheeks. "Belle, she is beautiful," he sighed, kissing his dear wife's cheek. Princess Rose had deep titain locks, almost chestnut, and bright hazel eyes. The doctor noted that the princess had not wailed one bit since birth. She just absorbed the bright things around her, her beaming parents, the grinning servants, the golden rattle with a rosebud charm that she grasped tightly. Everything around her fascinated her. A stifled giggle escaped the princess's pink lips. This new world was exciting.

A slight tug on Belle's sleeve urged her to continue the tale. Belle could not help but giggle as she found her place.

_"The day the princess was born was a joyous celebration. All the kingdom hailed the new child. It seemed the whole world could not have been happier about the birth of Princess-"_

"Rose!" a high-pitched voice chirped. Belle caressed her four turning five year-old daughter's beaming face. "Yes, my dear, everyone loved you. They were overjoyed." Rose glowed with happiness. She enjoyed the attention. "Will the whole entire kingdom be here for my birthday, Mommy?" Rose inquired, leaning on her mother's lap. "I'm sure they will. But if we don't get prepared soon, there will be no party." Rose squirmed a bit as her mother squeezed her into a pale pink ballgown. Adam skidded into the bedroom, cradling baby Christopher. "Someone wanted his mother," he said, handing the baby to his wife. Belle rocked her son gently. "Did you Christopher? I hope you'll be a good boy for your big sister's birthday," Belle cooed. "Daddy," Rose greeted, squirming into her father's outstretched arms. "How's my little princess?" Adam asked, squeezing his daughter. "I'm so excited for my birthday party. Will the ballerinas like those in the storybooks be coming?" Rose asked, eyes shining. "There's a good possibility. Why don't we find out."

Rose giggled as they floated towards the grand ballroom. Rose absorbed the golden corridors. It seemed every day something changed in them. Vases of roses, hyacinths, daisies, forget-me-nots, probably every flower graced tables in the halls. Her drawings were framed and placed grandly on the walls for all to see. Books were strewn on tables, chairs, and the floor. "So, we can have a book anywhere," her mother explained before.

Princess Rose glowed as she examined the grand ballroom. It was decorated in gold. Banners with fresh flowers hung delicately from the ceiling. Chattering adults and children awaited the royal family's arrival. An excited cheer arose when Rose entered. Everything seemed so grand to the little princess. She greeted guests in bubbly youth, danced with a procession of professional ballerinas, and was gifted with several new canvases.

"Nothing could be better than this," she thought before placing a weary head on her mother's hip. A sudden burst of the doors awakened her. She disappeared behind her mother's long skirt. A scraggly boy, no older than thirteen, with wild jade eyes and inky hair approached her parents. "Your highnesses," he said, bowing mockingly. Belle clutched Christopher closely as Adam placed his arm soothingly around his queen. The boy chuckled diabolically. "You may not know me well. But you know my brother," he glared sharply at the queen," Gaston." The king and queen nearly doubled over at the mention of that wretched name. It was the fault of Gaston that Belle had almost lost her love and Adam his life. He pointed a menacing forefinger at both of them. "You took away the only family member to give me the light of day. The only person who acknowledged my existence. You both took away what mattered most. Now I will take away what matter's most to you." He unsheathed a dagger and waved it threateningly at Adam and Belle's children. "Guards!" Adam roared as he scooped his frightened daughter into his arms. "Seize him!" The boy continued to laugh in satisfaction. "I will destory your children one day. Do not be deceived. The name Avenant will always swarm your being with fear!" And with that, Avenant was gone and with him went the royal family's courage that they could survive.

Hereafter, it was decreed that no citizen should be allowed to visit the castle any longer. For extra protection, the castle was to be shrouded with thousands of concealing trees, and massive gates were to be installed so that no one would be able to threaten them again. Everything bright and cheery was to be removed from the castle so as not to attarct attention. Sunshine itself seemed to refuse to pour over the palace. Never again would Princess Rose or Prince Christopher see the happiness of the world.

The king and queen soon lacked time to spend with their children for they were too consumed in their search for the wicked man who would stop at nothing to avenge them.

Rose fell into dispair. How could her parents be so frightened so as to not spend any time with her. "No more bedtime stories with Mommy. No more exploring with Daddy," Rose sobbed. "No more Mommy or Daddy at all!" The only company Rose could receive was that of the servants.

"One day," Rose vowed, sketching a depressed princess without a family by her side," I will see the world that I once loved."


	2. Chapter 1

"...whose reign ended in the late 1500's," Cogsworth droned, history book in hand. Rose let out an exasperated yawn as she doodled a swordsfight in her notebook. Christopher returned the boredom with a drooping head. The young prince and princess enjoyed reading, but their stuffy tutor made reading a chore. Cogsworth glared at his two charges. "Are you paying attention?" he asked in irritation. "This may be on your exams next week!" The royal siblings let out a loud groan. "Oh, Cogsworth, we've heard this lecture a thousand times!" Christopher moaned. "Can't we move on to another subject?" Rose pleaded. Cogsworth rolled his eyes. "Very well, you may have a fifteen minute break. But I expect you both here in the library ready to learn!" Rose and her brother expressed their thanks and bounded out of the massive library.

Rose plopped onto her comforting bed. She clutched the rosebud charm necklace that hung from her neck. It had once been apart of a rattle. Mrs. Potts had suggested to convert the rattle into a necklace on the princess's seventh birthday. A necklace was more idealistic than a rattle at Rose's age. That necklace, it seemed, was a source of comfort. It reminded her that she once had a joyful past. Never could she part with that happiness.

She examined the disheveled ceiling-to-floor bookshelves, changing her interest. Which novel would she devour today? Rose shifted her glance to the other shelf in which she stored her artwork. Or should she sketch something? The princess picked up a tempting hardcover and flipped to her place.

" _"I am the lost princess," Rapunzel mumbled inaudiably. Mother Gothel impatiently growled," Speak up. You know how I hate the mumbling." Rapunzel straightened. "I am the lost princess, aren't I?" she boldly challenged. "Is that right, Mother? Or should I even call you that?" _" Rose read. She sighed. Those girls in her books seemed so bold and ready for adventure. She too wished she could be like that. But, like her parents, she was afraid, afraid of what was out there. To Rose's dismay, she didn't know exactly what was out there that frightened her so. Five years ago, something had happened that changed every cell in her parents' bodies. Rose always chided herself for having such a hazy memory. "If only I knew," Rose declared," I would conquer whatever fear it is." She creased her forehead, attempting to squeeze the memory out of her mind, but it still wouldn't come.

Rose shifted her thoughts to a more sensitive subject, her parents. She barely saw them for they usually left the castle on business. When they were here, they were too busy with "important matters" to pay much attention to their children. Once, Rose recounted, during her parents' rare meetings with them, she had questioned why they could not visit the kingdom. "Because, Rose," her mother had explained," it's very dangerous out there. And we don't like danger." Rose had agreed sadly. But now, she realized, she loved danger. Danger thrilled her, though most times it ended it broken bones or twisted ankles. Once before when she was eight, four year-old Christopher dared her to scale the hay shed. It ended with a broken wrist, very agitated goats, and Mrs. Potts having to keep watch over her. But in a few weeks, she was back to hanging upside-down on tree limbs. You could say the princess was quite the daredevil.

A sudden rattling jerked Rose out of her reverie. Several stack canvases on her dresser threatened to slide to the floor, but the quick princess steadied them with an outstretched leg. "Christopher!" Rose bellowed angrily, storming into her brother's room. "You almost knocked over my latest masterpiece." Rose's foot caught into a rope contraption. "Christop-" Rose shrieked as the trap laced around her ankle and jerked her to the ceiling. "Where are you, rat! Get me down!" Christopher appeared from behind a column of volumes. "Sorry, Rose," he apologized hastily as he released a spring," it's my new invention. Invaders will really be surprisd." Rose crossed her arms defiantly. She never understood why her brother was so interested in inventing. It seemed strange. But she had to admit, Christopher was brilliant in this field. Once on flat ground, Rose inspected a sort of utensil with a fork, spoon, knife, and wrench connected at the handles. "Where'd you get an idea like this?" Rose asked half giggling. Christopher shrugged. "Where'd you get ideas for your paintings?" Rose grinned. "From my heart. Whatever I long for, I paint. It's quite satisfactory whenever I feel lonely." The siblings had a depressed gleam in their eyes. Though their goals were different, they longed for one thing, being a family. After a long unspoken silence, Rose glanced at a three faced clock nailed to the wall. "We had better get going. Cogsworth is going to be wound up about us being tardy."


	3. Chapter 2

"Right then, children. We shall work on the waltz, today," Cogsworth stated to the groaning siblings. "You had better not tromp on my feet again," Rose grumbled. Christopher had to agree with his sister. She danced as graceful as a professional ballerina; he danced as graceful as a sickly elephant. Christopher placed a hand on Rose's waist and another in her hand. His brow furrowed as he attempted to remember the steps. Every now and then a whimper escaped Rose's lips whenever her brother accidentally stomped on her slippered feet. The final nerve-wracking move was a dip. Christopher had tried to calculate the best angle to dip his sister without dropping her to the floor. But, his calculations were a bit off today. "You're dead, you little twerp!" Rose shrieked, picking herself up from the floor. Christopher made a mad dash into a corridor with Rose in pursuit. Cogsworth rubbed his temples in irritation. He was in no mood to babysit agitating royals, _again_.

Christopher howled as his sister pinned him to the floor. He attempted to jab her in the ribs. The siblings made quite the comotion as they brawled. "Children!" a familiar voice said sharply. Both turned their heads in surprise. The stout maid rushed to break them apart. "You know that arguing is not the way to solve things," Mrs. Potts repremanded. "We're sorry," the duo apologized in unison. Mrs. Potts tsked. "I want you both to think about what you did. When you've come to realize it, you will apologize to each other. Understood?" Though the siblings were young, they knew never to disobey their maternal figure. Mrs. Potts was never hesitant to take away supper for the night. They nodded. Mrs. Potts eyed them with sympathy. _"Poor dears," _she thought,_" locked away in a palace their whole life. All they've got is each other, and now they're arguing over petty things."_

Rose and Christopher sprawled themselves on a couch in Rose's room. Everything was still in the room until Christopher broke the silence. "Rose, will you read me a story?" Rose grinned, fully knowing he was apologizing. It was her turn to return the apology. "What world shall I take you in today?" Rose asked, moving towards the bookshelf. She began to scale a wall of novels. "What about _Jack and the Beanstalk_? Or maybe _Tom Thumb_?" She waved the volume temptingly at her brother. "Did Mom ever read to you when you were younger?" he questioned instead of answering. Rose stiffened at the bittersweet memories. "Every night before bed. She made the stories seem so real. The way she loved them was like nothing else." Christopher smiled dryly. "Did she ever read to me?" Rose answered immediatly. "All the time. She adored reading to us. She adored . . . spending time with us." Christopher glanced out the open window. "What was it like before the gates were up?" Rose sighed dreamily. "Free. Mom, Dad, and I spent countless hours exploring the forests. I would always like to think the forest was a setting for the fairy tales I would read. They were magical enough." She glided towards the window. "Don't you want to explore the outside world?" Christopher's dreamy gaze dulled. "Not exactly," he bit his lip," I'm scared of what's out there, Rose. Why would Mom and Dad confine us to the castle? Something dangerous must be out there. I'd rather be safe than sorry." Rose's hazel eyes shimmered. "I'd rather fly in all danger than be chained to the safe ground. _And," _she added silently_," I have a plan on how to take flight."_


	4. Chapter 3

_I am the worst mother in the entire world_, Belle thought angrily to herself. She had chided herself months before to be home for her daugther's eleventh birthday. But, no, it was her and her husband's maitre d' that had reminded them.

"Doesn't the princess turn eleven in a week?" Lumeire had asked, scanning a document. Adam looked at his wife in shock. _We forgot, again, _his cerulean eyes seemed to say. Belle hung her face in her hands. "You told yourself to remember," she scolded," but look at me now. Hundreds of miles away from my daughter at an aristocrat's chateu." Adam put a soothing arm around his distressed wife. "Belle, it's not your fault. If anything, it's my fault. I forgot to place it in the schedule." Belle smiled weakly as her husband tenderly kissed her flushed cheek. Lumeire's eyes widened. "Master, you might want to look at this." As Adam read the document, his forehead creased. Belle could tell he was paniced. "What is it, dear?" she inquired. Adam plopped next to Belle, handing her the paper. Belle in turn grew into a state of distress.

_On, the princess's eleventh birthday_, it read, _she must, and I stress must, fulfill her duties as the next heir to the throne of the province. A royal coronation will be held three days preceeding her birthday. At that coronation, she will accept all responsibilites as the next heir._

"How will she cope with this?" Belle questioned, voice cracking. She knew just how hard being a princess was. Her unfortunate daughter couldn't possibly live a life confined to her duties. Then Belle thought tentatively, her daughter _was _living an imprisoned life. How could she possibly be happy like this? She stared intently into her husband's eyes and knew he was pondering the same thoughts. "Lumeire," he stated abruptly," send for a carriage. We must arrive home immediately." Adam winced slightly. Could they call that castle home? They were away so often, it was merely a resting stop for their travels. _The children, _he thought_, probably hate that prison. It probably isn't very pleasing to be trapped away from the beauties life itself._

_If only they could know, _the couple thought simultaneously, _we are doing this because we love them_.


	5. Chapter 4

Cogsworth didn't know whether to be proud with his pupil or annoyed. True, Rose's sudden interest in Geography was indeed an excellent advancement. But, that was the dilemma. She took interest in the subject _suddenly_. She had never cared to listen to his lengthy lectures on French providences previously. And now she was poring over maps from the castle's library. The princess was acting quite strange...

A creak awoke him from his pondering. His eyes darted to the library's massive doors. A tiny figure attempted to scurry gingerly to a wall of drawers. Cogsworth set down his hard-cover novel silently and shook his head. The children were not allowed out of their rooms after curfew, and, Cogsworth noted, glancing at his pocketwatch, it was definitely after curfew. He was about to startle the princess and herd her back to bed with a scolding, but the adventurous glint in her eyes when she unfurled the map stopped him in his tracks. Cogsworth couldn't help but give her a sympathetic grin. _The poor child's been confined to this cage for a majority of her life_, he thought pitifully. He rested back in the olive armchair. He would let the princess get away with her midnight excursions. He chuckled inaudibly at the thought that she didn't know that he had discovered her secret. After all, you can't keep secrets from the Head of the Household.


	6. Chapter 5

Rose knew her plan was drastic, but she was determined to put it into action. _It's simple_, she told herself, _I'll just go to a nearby village for a little while. No one will notice my absence. _Rose wished that she could escape this prison permenantly, but one thing held her back. _Christopher. He needs me. I'll come back, for my brother_. So, it was set. Rose would sneak out of the castle in one week hence. She only needed to find the location. She had dreamed of travels her whole life. Where would be the right place to go? Where would she experience her possibly only ecounter with freedom?

"_Molyneux_," Rose whispered, fingering the provincial village on the map she was examining. It was possible. The village was fairly near the castle. It wasn't that interesting, though. But it was enough. She had been leafing through several atlases and maps. None of the towns seemed to spark any interest. But this village was something else. It was not the most adventurous town, but a warmth flushed her whenever she spoke of it. "_Molyneux,_" she repeated, deftly painting a scarlet oval around the location. This was her only chance.


	7. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the short chapters, lately. Trust me, all these short ones add to the story also. I just didn't want to do all of the story solely in Rose's perspective. Enjoy the rest of the story! This is only the beginning!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Will she always be like this?<em> Christopher pondered worridly as he examined his sister across the dining table. Rose had been oddly consumed with strange tasks for the past few weeks. At first, she confined herself to the castle library and her room, searching through countless atlases and maps. When she had finally gave up her occupation with geography, she took on an anxious attitude. He would find her staring longingly out her window, anticipating something. Perhaps this was how all pre-teens acted. If that was the case, Christopher was glad that he was seven.

Christopher stared at his dazed sister. She gazed at her porridge as if it could possibly transport her to another world. _Note to self, _Christopher thought suddenly, _experiment with teleportation_. "Rose?" he said, breaking the stillness in the dining room. Rose jerked back to reality.

"Yes?" she replied, slightly annoyed by his rudely interrupting her reverie.

"Are you alright? You haven't touched your food. Don't you always enjoy Mrs. Potts's cooking?"

She shoveled a spoonful of the hot cereal into her mouth. "There. I touched it," she snapped icily.

Christopher scowled. _How could she be so insensitive? There's definitely something wrong with her._

"What's wrong with you?" Christopher finally burst.

"Nothing!" she stated coldly.

"I know you better than that, Rose. Why can't you just tell me?" he shrieked.

She crossed her arms defiantly. "It's nothing."

Christopher willed himself to believe her. But he just couldn't.

"Trust me," she said gently. "I'm fine."

He glared at her skeptically. _No, you're not. I should know. I'm your brother. You're _my _sister._


	8. Chapter 7

_Today is the day_, Rose thought excitedly once she snapped her eyes open from sleep. She stretched her arms and let out a relaxed yawn. She quickly dressed into her usual yellow frock and skidded down the banister. _I'll be free, today! _She danced across the hallway, not knowing or caring where she went.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to tell her?" Lumiere inquired in his thick French accent.<p>

The king and queen were seated comfortably in the study, examining several documents pertaining to their daughter's coronation.

"We were going to," said Adam. "But we arrived later than we expected. I'm sure we can mention it to Rose when she wakes up."

Belle sighed." I can't believe we're doing this to her. I know we have to but . . ." she trailed off.

Oblivious to the adults, Rose was frozen in the doorway. She willed herself to say something, anything, but she was still.

"T-tell me what?" she finally stuttered. The three debating adults snapped their heads to view the eavesdropping princess.

"Rose?" Belle said in shock. "How long have you been standing there?"

Rose began to regain her courage. "Tell me what!" she repeated.

Belle hesitated and gave a pleading glance at her husband.

"Rose," Adam began. "Since, you're turning eleven this week, you have to take full responsibility as the next in line for the throne."

Rose's glare was bewildered.

"Rose, you have to do the full duties of a princess. You are being tied to the throne," Belle said hesitantly.

Rose's eyes widened in horror. _No, not today. Not today._ She began to back out of the doorway, numb with shock. "No, this can't be. No, you're mistaken. No!" She dashed down the hallway to the saftey of her room.

* * *

><p><em>This couldn't be happening. They couldn't do this!<em> She could hear her parents racing after her. "Rose!" her mother called.

Once inside the safety of her room, Rose slumped in front of her door.

"Please, Rose, let us in!" her father reasoned.

"Rose, we need to speak to you," her mother pleaded.

Rose balled her fist around her necklace. _There was once a time where everyone was happy_. Tears coursed down her cheeks. _That time was not now._

_"Come to us, Rose," _the wind moaned from her ajarred window. "_Fly away for just a moment. One moment._"

The princess wiped her damp cheeks. _My moment is now._


	9. Chapter 8

"Rose, please," Belle pleaded again. Her daughter's room was silent.

"Belle, we should just let her calm down," her husband said soothingly. "She'll be ready to talk soon."

Belle wished she could trust that Rose would calm down, but she knew that Rose had inherited a quick temper. But her husband was right. It would be best to leave Rose be for awhile. Belle's head throbbed. She hated headaches. They made her so irritated. She massaged her temples, but the throbbing continued to grow.

"Are you alright, dear?" Adam asked in concern.

She nodded her head weakly. "It's just the stress."

Adam thought for a moment. He hated to see two of his favorite women in so much pain. "I know just what will calm your nerves." He whispered his proposition into his wife's ear. She nodded in reply.

"You're right. But while you be alright while I'm gone?"

"I'm sure I can manage," Adam said, kissing his wife's smooth cheek. " I love you. Be safe."

Belle brightened slightly. Her husband knew just how to make her feel better. " I love you, too. I'll be back soon."

The queen shuffled down the corridor to the stables. She hoped that the only other man, besides her beloved husband, that could make her happy could brighten her grave situation.


	10. Chapter 9

_Run. _That was the only thing running through Rose's mind as she streaked across the castle's barren fields. _Run_. Though her legs felt like they were about to fall off, she just kept sprinting. The menacing iron-wrought gate was only one obstacle in the princess's course. The barrier seemed never ending like the beanstalk that reached through the sky. Fortunately, six years of wear on the gate loosened some rods. She cautiously slipped through a rusty opening. _Free at last! _She was about to set forth through the tree grove that shrouded the entire perimeter when she froze.

_"What are you doing?" _a small voice shrieked. _"Are you going to seriously go through with this plan? What are you going to do? Are you going to just make your way out of this maze and visit Molyneux. Then what? You're afraid, Rose. You're afraid!" _

Rose clasped her necklace and scowled. That growing emotion inside her abdomen gnawed at her conscience. She glanced back over her shoulder at the castle she had always known.

_"Go back, Rose. Listen to your fear. You're afraid. You're afraid. You're afraid."_ The phrase kept swirling in her mind. _You'r afraid. _Hidden fears nagged her. _You're afraid. _Her parent's sudden abandonment of her and her brother. _You're afraid. _The things she loved taken away from her. _You're afraid._

"No!" she bellowed. "I'm not afraid! I'm not like Mom, Dad, or Christopher! I'm Rose. And Rose is not afraid!"

And with those words, Rose began to run. She sprinted even faster than she had previously done. Leafy limbs swung at her. But she ignored their sting. _I'm like Ulysses escaping from Polyphemus's cave. I'm like Hercules ascending from the Underworld. _Her legs began to tire. Her breaths became shorter. However, Rose could just make out sunlight. With the last ounce of her strength, she skid into a warm clearing before fainting from fatigue.


	11. Chapter 10

The first thing Rose spied when her eyelids fluttered open was blinding sunshine. Though a curtain of trees seemed to barrier their brightness, streaks of gold poured through the meager breaks. Hazel eyes examined their surroundings. The giddy princess let out her gusto with a giggle. Everything seemed so bright, colorful, and warm. Melodies chirped from the treetops. Colorful winged creatures fluttered gently in the sunshine.

"It's amazing!" she sighed.

Her feet exited their slippers and rested on the cool, lush grass. She couldn't help but sprawl herself in the soothing ground cover. Rose's curious eyes caught sight of another amazing object.

"I haven't seen these in forever!"

She streaked to a patch of blooms. They were so fresh and colorful. _Pink, blue, red, yellow, purple. _And so many various shapes! Rose brought her nose to the center of one of the flowers. The scent was subtle but refreshing. It was as if spring lived in the heart of all flowers. Actual experience with nature was so very different than reading. No author's description of this serene setting could ever do it justice.

"I can't believe even I were named for these beautiful things," she beamed.

Where was that flower she was named after? Where were those _roses_? She recalled that even her mother had adored roses. Her eyes wandered to a bush dressed with sprays of red. She gingerly made her way to the source of the eye-catching color. She let out a gasp of awe. These flowers were very different than the others. They had their own sense of defense against harm. Sharp, threatening spikes decorated the stems. But their beauty was so amazing. Roses' bloom flourished out of their buds. The princess took a tentative whiff of the flower's scent, fearful the flower might have another mechanism to protect itself if a stranger came too close. This scent was beyond the other flowers. It smelled warm and pleasant like the sunshine that had awoken her from her daze.

_The world's better than I expected, _she thought contentedly.

But one thought kept knotting her stomach. Yes, she would continue on to Molyneux. But what after? Would she just return to that wretched palace and become the next heir to the throne? They probably couldn't have predicted that she was away. She could stay on a moping fit for three days. But . . .what now?

Rose shook her head to rid of these thoughts. She would figure all that out later.

_But first, _she thought, fishing in her cloak pocket for the map she collected from the library, _it's time to go to Molyneux._


	12. Chapter 11

_Yay! She finally made it to Molyneux. I hope you guys don't mind, but I sneaked a bit of French into this chapter. I'm taking a summer French class, so this is practice. Look to the end of the chapter for translations (just in case you don't understand French)._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Molyneux," Rose sighed.

Her curious eyes sparkled in awe. The whole town brimmed with wondrous sights, scents, and sounds. The quaint cottages and shops. The warm scents wafting from the bakery. The jumbled quibbles of the villagers. It all amazed Rose.

_"Go in, Rose. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts," _the voice urged her.

Rose's eyes widened. She stared, dumbfounded, at her frozen slippers. She felt numb. No force in the world could move her.

_"One step is all it takes." _

After what seemed like hours, Rose slid one foot into the entrance path. Glee sparked inside her abdomen. She felt like she could soar.

"I've done it!" she exclaimed, twirling.

Her excitement caught the villagers attention.

"How odd," an elderly woman tsked before continuing with the procession of peasants.

Rose began to take another step and another.

_I've actually did it! I can't believe it._

It seemed as if the grin on Rose's face would never leave. The flutter in her heart kept banging furiously with each passing step. This town just seemed _different. _It was a nice change from that miserable life. Here, free, she couldn't have felt happier.

* * *

><p>An ancient stone building with a rotting wooden sign caught her eye.<p>

"A bookshop!" she couldn't help but shriek.

A high-pitched ring greeted her as she entered.

_"Bonjour," _a young man said. "What brings a young lady such as yourself here?"

"I would like to purchase a book."

Rose fished in her cloak pocket. She had been keen enough to bring money for such a situation.

"Go right ahead. Not much children come here. Do you enjoy reading?"

Rose nodded her head. "Very much."

She stepped gingerly on a ladder to inspect a higher shelf.

_Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, La Fille D'oie, Le Prince Grenouille. Nothing that wasn't in her personal collection. _

The young man stroked his stubbled chin. Something about this girl seemed eerily familiar. Had he seen her before? Not likely. She didn't look like she was of this town. Her face was not completely familiar. But her eyes. He had seen them.

"Do you have anything else?" she inquired, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Well, I do have this book that never sold. It was given to my father six years ago. I'd give it to you for free if you'd wish."

He sauntered to an old cupboard that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. The novel's scent was stale and uninviting. It's cover stripped off on some edges.

Rose tenderly took the volume into her hands. _La Belle et la Bête. Beauty and the Beast._

Her brow creased. Strange. She had never come across this book in her collection. But, it felt like she had read it before, long ago.

_"Merci, Monsieur," _she beamed, exiting the shop.

The shopkeeper nodded a good-bye.

A surprised gasp escaped his lips. He remembered where he'd seen those eyes. They hadn't been on the girl, though. They had been on Belle, the inventor's daughter. She'd come to his father's shop often. But she had mysteriously disappeared when she was nineteen. Six months later, she was their princess. But that must mean . . .

"The girl was a _princess," _he gaped in shock.

* * *

><p><em>MAY NOT BE 100% CORRECT DUE TO THE FACT THAT I'M A BEGGINER AND ONLY STARTED CLASSES LAST WEEK.<em>

_Translations:_

_Bonjour = Hello_

_Le Petit Chaperon Rouge = Little Red-cap (Little Red Riding Hood)_

_La Fille D'oie = The Goose Girl_

_Le Prince Grenouille = The Frog Prince_

_Merci = Thank you_

_Monsieur = Mister_


	13. Chapter 12

_To everyone who has been following this story, I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update! But my relatives from Sacremento, California and Tyler, Texas came to visit, so I've been non-stop busy. And for your patience, I will give you a poll at the end of a future chapter that will change the course of this story. I needed confirmation for myself because I was so fickle with this certain idea I had. And lastly, we are getting closer to the middle. Sorry for making the beginning so long, but we're almost to the middle. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Papa, I've missed you so much!" Belle cried, wrapping her arms around her father.<p>

"I've missed you more. Why'd you decided to pay a visit?" Maurice inquired.

Belle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Life's been so stressful lately. I couldn't handle it well. Adam suggested that I visit you."

Maurice nodded understandingly. "I can imagine."

"We're always away on business. And when we are in the castle, we're updating search reports for that delinquent! It's killing me to be away from my family. I can see it in Adam, too. He tries to be brave for me, but I sense the sadness in him."

Tears rolled down Belle's cheeks.

"The children probably despise me. I've imprisoned them for so long."

Maurice's eyes glistened slightly.

"How are they? The children."

"Rose is an amazing artist and dancer, I've heard. And Christopher takes to inventing just like you. I wish you could visit, but the law is that no citizen is allowed to visit the castle. Sadly, that includes you too, Papa."

"I know. It's for the best. But sometimes I wish to see them grown-up. The last time I saw them was when they were very young. Christopher was still a newborn. And little Rose was just turning five." Maurice looked downward, sorrowfully. "That was the night that life itself seemed to vaporize."

"I pray that one day, we can all be together, again."

"I shall wait for that day, Belle. I shall wait."

* * *

><p><em>" . . .<em>_Belle and Beast soon began to develop a friendship. They spent nearly every day reading, strolling on the grounds, or attending dinners with each other. Strange new feelings soon began to spark. These feelings were especially apparent during a romantic ballroom dance between the two," _Rose read.

This story seemed much different than the others she had read. It touched her that this beautiful Belle could fall in love with a beast for what he was inside.

The whine of a horse interrupted her thoughts. Rose glanced over to spy a Percheron tied to the front gate of a cottage. She gasped slightly. The horse looked eerily similiar to her mother's riding horse. But, it couldn't be. Her mother couldn't have known she would be here.

_Don't panic, _Rose told herself, _it may not be Mother. _

She considered catching a glimpse inside the cottage to slake her curiousity and anxiety.

Cautiously, she made her way up the dirt walkway. Peeking through a shattered window, she could just make out two figures, an elderly man with balding white hair and a bushy mustache, and a woman clothed in a lavish lavender gown. That woman being Rose's mother!

Rose couldn't help but stifle a shriek. Her mother had found her! She was going to take her back to that wretched castle to stay forever.

"Oh Papa, I've missed you so much!"

Rose's eyes widened, as she sunk to the ground. _Papa? That must mean that man is my . . .my grandfather._

Rose and Christopher were never told about other relatives besides their father and mother. Two parents who ignored them seemed quite enough, at the time.

_A grandfather? _Rose thought. She studied the man's face closer. Her seemed vaguely familiar, but the memory was hazy. It had been long ago, that was for certain.

The princess returned her attention to the conversation.

" . . .I know, but the law is that no citizen is allowed to visit the castle. That includes you, too, Papa."

"I know. It's for the best. But sometimes I wish to see them grown-up. The last time I saw them was when they were very young. Christopher was still a newborn. And little Rose was just turning five. That was the night that life itself seemed to vaporize."

Too many emotions swirled around in her mind. Fear, elation, anger, sadness.

_What is my family keeping from me? What happened six years ago that changed my world? Why is my grandfather and the other citizens of our province being kept away from the castle? Why won't Mom and Dad let us out?_

_Yes, _Rose decided, _I will return to the castle. But only for my answers. I don't care that I've been waiting six years. I will be answered._


	14. Chapter 13

Here is another update. I was particularly in a writing frenzy today. And I just wanted to get Avenant's scheme out of the way (which is in the next chapter as is that poll I promised). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>He had seen that rose before. <em>The thought nagged at his mind until he finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. How could he forget! Perhaps, it was due to the fact that the last time he had seen that rose, six years prior, it had merely been a charm on a rattle. But now, it was an ornament delicately hanging from a chain around a familiar girl's neck.

_She hasn't changed much_, Avenant mused, studying the child from his vantage point of a window. Her features had somewhat matured. She had gotten taller. Her hair had grown longer. But it was obvious that she was the same five year-old child he had vowed to destroy.

A smile curled on his lips. He hadn't expected to be so fortunate. Today, he had come to Molyneux to visit his brother's grave. Yes, it was risky, what with all the royal soldiers prowling around, but he had taken the chance.

Six years proved to be difficult on his memory. He couldn't quite remember the location of that wretched castle where the royal children resided. The king and queen had done a splendid job of rearranging pathways and altering landmarks, to his dismay. Perhaps, this little princess could lead him right to his destination!

_I wonder why she's out here alone._ Certainly she must have at least been escorted by about a dozen guards. Unless . . . Avenant let out a silent chuckle. The child must have snuck out! Her parents must have locked her up inside that prison. She was probably yearning for adventure. _She is odd_, Avenant noted, cringing as she began to . . ._read._ Could he possibly use her interest in adventure to his advantage? He let out a maniacal chortle. _Of course I can. _


	15. Chapter 14

This took place a few weeks before the previous chapter. If you're wondering how Avenant received the book, two copies were made. The one Avenant received was supposed to be sent to a certain person in Molyneux (once I reveal the author of the book you'll know whom I'm speaking of), but since that person lost it, the author of the book thought it best to give the other copy to the book keeper.

*NOTE: THERE IS ANOTHER RECENTLY ADDED CHAPTER BEFORE THIS. Just had to point that out.

* * *

><p>Zita was not an evil witch. A thousand times no. But she did whatever it took to get supper on the table. So, when a dashing young man with a sack full of golden coins burst through her door with a proposition, how could she refuse?<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Bonjour, mademoiselle,"<em> the young man greeted, bowing.

"_Bonjour, monsieur. _How may I assist you?" Zita questioned.

Zita studied the young man before her. He looked to be a boy of eighteen with vengeful eyes and hair as dark as midnight.

"I was wondering if you could do anything about a few pests."

"What kind of pests, _monsieur_?"

"Children. Royal children. The daughter and son of King Adam and Queen Belle to be exact."

Zita's eyes widened. "No, I could never harm poor innocent children. Nevertheless, royal children. It's cruel, wicked, and-"

He tossed a sack of coins which landed with a crash onto the floor.

"I am serious about this, _mademoiselle._ I will pay as much is needed to receive vengeance.

Zita curiously explored the sacks contents. "Tell me, how do you prefer this riddance done?"

The young man chuckled. "I don't want them dead at first. Just want them taken away. Is it possible for them to be transported to a condition where they could be killed by themselves. Perhaps, out of starvation or cold."

_This young man is despicable, _she thought. "_Monsieur, _how cruel do you think I-"

Another crash on the floorboards.

"Any suggestions?"

Another crash, but when Zita bent to retreive the money, it was only a book.

"A novel?"

The young man snatched the volume from her hands.

"_Mademoiselle, _this book contains a deadly secret the royals have been harboring for years. I have tried to use it against them, but I could never quite find the right way. Perhaps, you have an opinion."

Zita flipped through the book, and, with much difficulty, began to make out the bewildering letters.

"I have the perfect plot," she mumbled, swiftly jogging into her kitchen.

In the midst of pots, pans, and cutlery was an expansive cauldron.

The witch dropped several strange ingrediants into the brew.

"What is this ingenious plot?" the boy questioned.

_For a conniving villain, _Zita chuckled, _he is quite stupid to not have figured it out by now._

In reply, Zita gathered a shimmering, pink rose out of the pot. "This is an enchanted rose which shall transport a roomful of people back into time. I have set it so that it transports you twelve years and four months into the past. It is set about the time where the children's father and mother met. It is up to you to not let them meet, understood?"

He nodded, head still reeling from the information.

"And just in case your plan does not turn out," Zita muttered, extracting a glass vile from her apron pocket," here is potion that forbids a person from falling in love. Give it to the mother. The father will be weak without her love."

"What about the children?"

Zita rolled her eyes. This young man was more of a dunce than she realized.

"If their father and mother don't fall in love, they will never have exsisted. They'll disappear, surely."

"Excellent plot."

"But," Zita said," this scheme requires more payment."

The boy began to pull another sack of coins, but Zita shooed those away.

"You see, _monsieur_, curses like these do not come cheap. I must have something in exchange of yours if you fail."

A cocky grin spread across his face. "My life."

Zita gasped. "Isn't that too sure of yourself? You could offer something lesser like sense of touch-"

"I am _so sure_ this perfect plan will be executed that I offer you my life."

Zita shrugged. She couldn't please some people. "It is done."

The wicked gleam returned to his eyes. "Thank for your services, _mademoiselle," _he said, clambering out of her cottage.

"My pleasure, _monsieur_-"

"Avenante," he called.

* * *

><p>After he had left, a thought kept provoking Zita. Hadn't that book mentioned an enchantress? If it did, she was in boiling water. Powerful enchanters and enchantresses could interfere with a curse, but not with their own hands. They had to use a tool of some sorts.<p>

Zita shook the thought away. No, all those magic beings manuels just exaggerated . . .Didn't they?

* * *

><p><em>Monsieur=sir or mister<em>

_Mademoiselle= miss_

Should Christopher go back in time with Rose? Put Yes or No in the reviews. Deadline is by July 24.


	16. Chapter 15

_Thank you to those who voted: The Green Archer, irishgirl999, and the Anonymous Reviewer. The result of poll is . . .Christopher will not be going with Rose into the past. This was my first option of the route of the story. Thank you, again._

* * *

><p>Rose's plan had unsued perfectly, or so she had presumed.<p>

Their was a dreadful flaw in her plot. Yes, the servants nor her parents would dare disturb her, but she _did _have a brother. A brother who loved and cared for her too much to let her mope and simmer alone.

* * *

><p>Christopher knew that his 'eccentric' lock-picking-invention would pay off someday.<p>

"Rose," he called tentatively, examining her chamber.

No sister to be seen.

"Rose, where are you?"

She wasn't wallowing in her bed, nor was she in corner reading or painting furiously.

She wasn't here, period.

Christopher slumped on his sister's bright gold and rose pink sheets. "She's left me, just like Mom and Dad."

Tears began to streak from his amber eyes. He regretted that, one day, Rose would follow upon her promise to leave the castle, forever.

The thing that frightened him the most, abandonment, was what his sister had just done to him. Now, he was truly alone.

He had thought that she loved him as much as he adored her. She was like a mother to him, always reading him stories, comforting him at night whenever he had a nightmare, and telling great tales about the outside world that he was too much of a chicken to visit.

He had no one, he concluded. Parents always away. Sister gone.

This broke his fragile heart that he tried to protect from shattering. Yes, he could deal with his parents. Yes, he could deal with being odd for his love of inventing. But, no, he could _never _deal with his sister leaving him. She was his rock.

The heartbroken prince sobbed on the bed of his dear sister, until he was disturbed by a comotion by the windowsill.

He could just make out the figure of his sister clambering into the room.

"Rose!" he shrieked in excitement. But all those emotions-sorrow, abandonment, heartbreak, anger-all rushed back to him in a flurry. "Rose," he growled.

"Christopher!" Rose gasped in shock. "W-what are you doing here?"

Christopher gave her glare that could make even her shudder. "I was trying to comfort _you_. But you had the nerve to leave!"

Rose bit her lip. Her plan had been foiled by none other than her _brother_.

"I was just . . .I wanted to escape for a while. It wasn't a big deal."

"Big deal! I thought you had left me just like Mom and Dad did!"

"Christopher," Rose hissed," I would _never _leave you permanently."

Christopher scoffed. "It certainly seemed that way."

"But, I found out things that Mom and Dad never told us about! We have a grandfather who likes to invent just like you."

_A grandfather like me? _Christopher thought with excitement. He immediately reverted back to his temper.

"Probably lies. You always told the most believing tales."

"I'm not lying! How could you think that?"

"You probably lied about _everything._ You lied about staying with me! I bet you, even lied about _loving _me."

That remark would've made any other princess burst into tears, but not Rose. Tears and sadness never came easily to Rose; anger came much more naturally.

"I am not a liar! I can prove it once I ask Mom and Dad about it! Christopher, I would _never _lie about loving you. You're my brother, you're my best friend, of course I love you. You were the only person I've had for six years."

"Whatever, _Rosalind. _I'm not listening to your _lies _anymore."

Rose visibly cringed at the R-word. _Rosalind, _her detested name. Ever since she was an infant, she had hated that name. It was too girlish and proper. Rose was, at the very least, decent. No one _dared _called her that wretched given name, if they valued their life.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" she shrieked, blindly punching at air. "Never call me that name, again!"

"Good-bye, _Rosalind. _Don't _ever _see me, again," he growled, storming out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>You all didn't actually think that Rose's real name was simply Rose. Of course not. Her real name, as you can see, is Rosalind, and she absolutely has hated that name since she was born. People know her name, it's just that they wouldn't ever call her that. I wonder if someone else would call her that just to provoke her anger ;P<em>


	17. Chapter 16

Hello, my lovely readers. I'm sorry for not updating since the beginning of August. But I'm sure I'll get back into the groove of frequent chapters, soon. I'll probably write a chapter in my notebook while camping this weekend before school starts. Expect another update, soon! :)

* * *

><p>"How could he!" Rose growled, seething with fury.<p>

She had done a nice job of wrecking her shelves of books and paintings and tearing apart a pillow or two, but her malice still loomed in her heart.

She and her brother had fought plenty of times prior, but the arguement were never to this extreme. _Never _had he called her that given name, before. _Never. _

_"Good-bye, Rosalind. Don't ever see me, again," _his words rang.

Those accursed phrases pounded in her head like a million hammers and pickaxes.

Tears threatened to streak down the princess's crestfallen face.

Those arguements they had, none of them made her show the least of sadness. Anger, yes. Tears, no.

A barely audible knock was heard at her door. "Rose, may I come in?"

It was the voice of her mother. The woman who had caused all of this.

Rose stalked to the door and swiftly yanked them open.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Belle questioned, immediately noticing the look of disgust on her daughter's face.

"Everything! Everything is wrong!" she shrieked, stamping her feet furiously.

"What happened? Did you and your brother have a fight?"

Rose grunted and plopped onto her bed, tearing at her sheets in the process.

Belle almost smirked at the resemblence between father and daughter.

"What was it abou-"

Belle froze, eyeing the tattered novel laying half-open on Rose's reading desk.

Hands quaking, she snatched the book.

"Where did you . . . Where did you find this?" she asked almost breathlessly.

Rose's scowl turned to one of anxiety. "I-I came across it in my collection, that's all . . ."

"You went to Molyneux, didn't you?" she challenged.

"No, I-"

"Rose, I know you did!" _Because I was the one who wrote the book. I was the one who gave this second copy to the bookshop keeper! I couldn't have possibly let you keep that book. Your head would've been filled with questions. And then they would have led to _him.

"It was just for a little while, Mom!"

"Rose, I told you, you can't go out there! It's awful out there. I can't possibly let you go out there."

"You don't even understand what it's like to be trapped here! All my life, I've done everything for everybody _else_. Why can't I do something for myself? Why can't I do something I've wanted to do my whole life? Why do I have to sneak out to get freedom? Why do I have a grandfather that you don't even tell me about? Why don't I have a family anymore?"

_Because of Avenant, Rose! Because we love you. Because we don't want you to get hurt. Because we don't want to lose you . . ._

"You won't understand-"

"I do understand!" she bellowed. "I understand that Christopher hates me! I understand that my mom and dad aren't even there for me. I understand that you're afraid. Dad's afraid. Christopher's afraid. But I'm _not _afraid, Mom. Please, just answer me."

Rose's voice began to visibly quiver. "Please?"

Belle's form began to shake as tears spilled down her cheeks. She wanted so badly to tell her. But she just couldn't. She couldn't scare Rose that much. She didn't want to take away what Avenant had taken away from Adam and her, their sense of freedom.

So, the queen was silent, not uttering a much needed confession, only sobs for her beloved daughter, whom's freedom, she realized, she had already taken away.


	18. Chapter 17

Hi, readers, I'm back. Sorry about the long wait for an update, but I've been oh so busy lately with schoolwork.

But anyways, though I've never particularly had much interest in Eric in the Little Mermaid, I didn't like that he didn't get much interaction with Melody at all during the movie. Save a few brief scenes, and the ending of course. Thus, I wanted Rose and Adam to have more interaction in my fic. I know I've made a Adam OOC lately. So, I've taken extra care in getting his thoughts in character. I apologize if I epically fail D:

* * *

><p>"I thought so," Rose scoffed, arms crossed defiantly. "You will never ever tell me! Fine, then, I . . .I don't need you."<p>

And without another remark, Rose scurried out of her room, tears blinding her vision.

"Rose, wait!" Belle shrieked. But she knew it was a fruitless effort. She could chase her daughter all she pleased, but Rose would always skip farther and farther away.

For years, Belle had dreamed of being a mother. Perhaps, she could be the mother that she had known her late mother to be. But, no, that wretched Gaston had ruined her fantasies! And, now, Avenant.

_But am I the children's Avenant? _Belle wondered.

Could she be terrorizing her children like Avenant was to her and her husband?

* * *

><p><em>I hate them! I hate them! <em>Rose fumed in her thoughts.

If they wouldn't enlighten her, she would just have to go herself. Why did she even consider coming back in the first place? Well, that didn't matter anymore. She wasn't ever coming back here! She would just go out into the world herself, have her own adventures. Why would she need a family by her si-

Rose stumbled backward upon impact with the stranger.

* * *

><p>Adam had always been afraid of being a human wrong. He had abandoned this odd form for a decade! How did people expect him to become ruler of this province he barely knew, become a person he didn't know how to become?<p>

Without his loving, understanding Belle by his side, he wasn't sure he could've taken it all in stride. Thank goodness, they both survived the beginnings of marriage.

But becoming a father was a whole different story. As if becoming a husband wasn't hard enough!

How could he possibly raise a child when he was shortly getting over his own childish attitude? Would he ruin the child like his parents had ruined him? Would he be the most horrid father in the world. Even with Belle's reassurance, he had his doubts.

Holding that adorable baby girl in his arms, however, lessened his stress about fatherhood. He had a _daughter_! A daughter! A symbol of love between him and his wife. A bubbly figure to keep him awake all night. A child of whom he _had _to protect. It was as if the feeling he had felt in the forest when he defended Belle in the woods had returned. He just knew he had to keep their child safe.

And then Belle had given birth to a son. Adam now had a daughter and a son to show the world to. But just as that feeling of 'happily ever after' had settled in, that infuriating boy had invaded that citadel he had attempted to keep around his family.

Now, look at them. He barely knew his children, anymore, and his wife and he were always away. He felt like he had morphed into what he had feared, his own father.

Tears threatened to spill over in his cerulean orbs, but he knew that he must keep his composure. But colliding with a petite auburn-locked girl was enough to make him sob.

"R-Rose?" he inquired in shock, catching his daughter by the shoulders.

She looked to the point of tears and fury.

Belle had gone to talk to her after overhearing an arguement between her and Christopher. And yet another arguement had ensued.

"Dad?"

"What are you . . .Didn't your mother go to talk to you?"

Rose's initial shock immediately reverted to fury. "It's all your and Mom's fault!"

Adam was taken aback, the pitch of her shrieks still ringing in his ears. Yep, his daughter definitely had _his _temper.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly _what _I'm talking about! Why won't you and Mom let me out of the castle if I want to?"

"Well, we-"

"But no! If I want to go out, I to go myself. And now Christopher thinks I was going to abandon him! Why can't anyone just tell m-"

Adam didn't expect his temper to flare, let alone because of his daughter. But, his temper was apart of him. "Rose! Do you _think_ that we want you to live your life without us? Do you think that we just want to be away from you all the time. No, Rose, you and Christopher are our world. We just want to protect you!"

"From what?" Rose growled. "Please, just tell me! Tell me!" She stamped her foot in frustration.

Adam caught his tounge just in time. Belle had repeatedly told him never to speak of Avenant.

"Rose, I . . .I . . ."

"Why? Why won't anybody tell me what's going on!"

"Because we love you," he said, scrambling for reasoning.

"No! You don't love me! If you love something, you have to let it free. You have to trust that it will keep itself safe. But you obviously don't!"

Adam stood there, stunned, as Rose scampered out of his grasp. The familiar pain of heartbreak returned.

"I've failed," he whimpered, falling to his knees. "I've failed at being her father."


End file.
